Rain Of Fire
by FateofVengeance
Summary: Fate must defend the village until the supply truck arrives. Based off of my MW2 online games. These will be shorts based on individual games that I play.


Author's Note: I Publish one of these a week based on my Modern Wrfare 2 game experiences to my blog and thought you guys might like them as well.

Rain of Fire 19:00 EST 2/21/10 Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Outskirts Ryan Ossmann(Fate) Brazilian Militia Grenadier

Fate sate on a hay bale smoking a cigarette thinking about how bad he needed a shower and a good night's sleep. He heard the others laughing around the fire. These kids were hard. They were brought together under the same hardships as everyone else. They came from the streets where you had to fight for everything. Even now they had to fight.  
His unit had been tasked by El Capitan to hold down this Rundown village. They were expecting an arms shipment and THIS one had to make it through. Fate would make sure it did; or no one would have it.

"Fate the truck's 5 minutes out," Infliction said.

"Let's go then," Fate said.

They made their way to the buildings and waited. Fate pulled out his AT4 and locked onto the brigde. Gunfire exploded from across the stream bed. Two of his comrades ducked behind sand bags in the street.  
The rocket exploded from his shoulder and obliterated three of the British soldiers. He knew they would come. The British would fail. He reloaded the AT4 and threw C4 into the courtyard behind him incase they came to close. Two soldiers advanced on them from the left. Another rocket erased them. Fate fell back to ground level and pullout his rifle and readied the grenade launcher.

"THREE APPROACH FROM THE RIGHT," someone yelled.

Fate sprinted around the buildings. By the time arrived one of his friends had fallen. He glimpsed a soldier running into a building. The grenade landed with stunning effect. Gore and bone flew through the air. Two heads rolled across the dirt floor. He ran back to the building to see four men in the courtyard. Ducking around a corner; he detonated the C4. Smoke and blood filled the air in a red haze. He made his way back towards their Jeeps. A soldier was sneaking around to flank them by a concrete barrier. The man went down with a short burst from his rifle. He was going to continue when a bullet struck his body armor. The man he had shot lay on the ground firing his pistol at him. Fate ducked behind the wall and pulled out his knife. He lept over the wall and plunged the dagger into the man's throat. He ran to the Jeep and grabbed the CB.

"This is Fate. We are being overrun. Tell the truck to wait," he said.

Static

"This is El Capitan. We cannot raise the truck hold your position and remove the enemy at all costs," El Capitan ordered.

"Yes sir. Send any air support you have available please Capitan," Fate said.

"Don't you worry boy; it's coming," the head of the Brazilian Militia said.

Just then a jet streaked over head dropping destruction. The damage reports came in. Four British soldiers had been killed. Not enough, Fate thought. The soldiers were endless and relentless it seemed. What was on that truck that they knew about and he did not? He heard a thumping sound as an old US Apache attack helicopter came into view. We have failed, he thought. They could not defeat the Americans and the British together. The chopper opened fire.  
Fate opened his eyes and realized he was still alive. The radio was crackling. Gunfire was still blazing. Yet he was alive. Infliction ran over and told him that the chopper was support from El Capitan. Fate was shocked. The Capitan had stolen the Apache to aid them.

"How many did she get?" Fate asked.

"Seven my friend; but they still come," Infliction said.

The truck was due anytime now. Fate ran back to the lower level of the building by the church. He looked out a window and saw two men running across the bridge. His grenade launcher was empty. His AT4 was lost. He had only half a clip of ammo left. Setting his sights on the men; he fired. They dropped like so many stones. Two more took their place. Then more followed. He fell back to the Jeep as the truck arrived. Time to find out, he thought.  
He looked into the cargo area of the truck and gasped. It was a nuclear warhead. Time slowed to a crawl. The British would kill them all. No prisoners would be taken today. Hope was lost. He could not let them have this weapon. Fate reached in an armed the nuke. Fitting name for the man who destroyed a city.

The night air burns. The rain burns. The buildings burn. Everything burns.


End file.
